Las apariencias engañan
by Nagi w
Summary: ¿Cómo y por qué dejó Lily de ver a James como el niño malcriado que sólo sabe hacer bromas a verle como alguien con quien crear un futuro? Las respuestas aquí.


**Disclamer: me habéis pillado. No soy JK Rowling, no escribí Harry Potter, pero me gusta hacer fics sobre esta saga. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Bueno, que disfrutéis.**

* * *

–¡Sois una panda de babeantes y bobos babuinos! –se oyó por todo el Gran Comedor. La chica que había pronunciado esas palabras cogió su mochila, airada, y salió del lugar con sus amigas siguiéndola.

James había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero ninguno de los cuatro Merodeadores, ni siquiera Remus, consideraba que esa pequeña broma estuviera al nivel de la reacción de la chica. Sólo estaban jugando a ponerle nuevos motes a Severus, algo que ella había aprendido a ignorar tiempo atrás. Desde luego, algo malo le había pasado para estar tan alterada.

James salió de inmediato hacia su habitación, en busca del Mapa de Merodeador. Quería encontrarla lo antes posible, y no le apetecía dar miles de vueltas tontas por el castillo. Una vez hubo fijado su objetivo, salió corriendo hacia allí.

Al llegar al pasillo abandonado, sólo pudo asomarse un poco, pues la visión que le llegó le hizo acabar paralizado por completo. Lily lloraba desconsoladamente, hecha un ovillo de cabellos pelirrojos en el suelo. Se había encargado de separarse de sus amigas y encontrar un lugar donde nadie la encontrara, por supuesto no había contado con el maravilloso Mapa de James.

Este sopesó un momento sus opciones, pero acabó decidiendo que no se quedaría sentado viéndola sufrir. Hechizó un Lirio rojo, tan hermoso como la chica de sus sueños, y lo hizo volar hasta posarlo frente a ella, que levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

–Escúchame –pidió con más tranquilidad de la que sentía, intentando prevenir un ataque de furia– Voy a sentarme a tu lado. Sin bromas, sin travesuras. Y me vas a contar lo que está pasando.

–Ya, claro… ¿por qué lo haría? –preguntó enfadada, limpiándose con furia las lágrimas. ¿Qué hacía allí James?. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?. ¿Por qué no le molestaba su presencia más de lo que fingía?.

–Porque no estás bien. Has reaccionado de forma desmedida a nuestro juego y eso es porque algo pasa. Déjame ayudarte.

–No quiero… que te burles, no quiero ayuda.

Pero James había aprendido a ser paciente. Insistió e insistió, hasta que ella se lo contó. Le contó todo. Le explicó que su padre había estado enfermo, en el hospital muggle, que ella no había podido ir a hacerle ni una mísera visita, y que esa misma mañana le había llegado la noticia de que había fallecido durante la noche.

Por supuesto, la noticia había llegado con una carta de su querida y adorada hermana, acusandola por no estar con él en sus últimos días, como si ella hubiera tenido oportunidad siquiera de ir. A eso se unía el constante estrés del año que estaban cursando, el miedo porque iban a salir en menos de un año al mundo exterior, donde Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado provocaba terror, sabía que ella entraba dentro de los objetivos de ese… monstruo, al ser hija de muggles.

James realmente no sabía cómo consolarla. No había imaginado que una persona pudiese sentir tantas cosas a la vez, pero también debía reconocer que estaba asustado por lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Por suerte, ella parecía apreciar su presencia, después de desahogarse le dio un simple beso en la mejilla y volvió a la rutina, como si nada hubiese pasado.

No fue la única vez que quedaron sólo para conversar. Casi una semana después, Lily abordó a James mientras salían de su última clase del día, pidiendo hablar. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y él había acabado siendo su confidente, ni ella entendía bien el por qué.

A veces, se intercambiaban los roles. Él hablaba, ella escuchaba. Pudo aprender que casi todo lo que sabía James habían sido premisas equivocadas. Él era bastante más que un chico bromista y hablador, tenía inquietudes, sueños, miedos. Y la quería. Esto le había quedado más que claro, había podido comprender que sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que ella pensaba en un principio.

Y entonces, poco a poco, en reuniones cada vez más frecuentes, empezó a verlo con distintos ojos. En clases, en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor, a veces simplemente le observaba. Le veía hablar, reír, concentrarse, hastiarse. Había dejado en paz a Severus, ese era otro gran punto en su favor. Se había concentrado en los estudios, McGonagall le había agradecido que ayudase a James a estar tan centrado. Todo el colegio parecía estar al tanto de sus reuniones, y no porque él hubiera alardeado.

–Harry. –Contestó Lily, acariciando las manos de James distraídamente. Miraba hacia el jardín, observaba a los alumnos divertirse despreocupados. El chico, sentado frente a ella, a una distancia que el año pasado ni hubiera soñado, la miraba atentamente. No sabía bien cuándo habían empezado a hacer manitas, pero desde luego el contacto físico no era ya una novedad.

–Es un buen nombre. suena algo muggle, pero es un buen nombre.

–Mi padre era muggle, James. ¿Cómo quieres que suene su nombre? –no estaba molesta, al contrario, reía por lo bajo. Él era el único que le podía sacar sonrisas desde que su padre murió.

–Aceptaré que llames Harry a nuestro primer hijo si al segundo le ponemos Charlus.

Ella se sonrojó, sus manos temblaron un poco. El no hablaba a la ligera, había manifestado reiteradamente que quería vivir su vida con ella, y a ella cada minuto le seducía más la idea. No se imaginaba que él se negase a pasar un rato a solas, se desmonoraria -y enfadaría- por completo.

–Imagino que no querrías ni pensar en ponerle de segundo nombre… Severus.

Él se horrorizó. Oh, no, no pondría Severus a su hijo. No, no, no. Charlus Severus no.

–No hace falta ni que te diga que mi hijo no se va a llamar Severus. No, Lily.

_James se sentía sucio, se sentía realmente sucio. No había comentado nada aún a sus amigos, se lo diría en Navidad. Ni siquiera Lily estaba segura de su segundo embarazo, esperarían un tiempo a que la cosa se aclarase._

_Esa mañana de Halloween, después de casi tres días de insistencia, él había aceptado a regañadientes ponerle Severus de segundo nombre, si nacía chico. Su hijo se iba a llamar Charlus Severus, ya pensarían en un nombre de chica por si las moscas._

_Cogió a Harry en brazos, tras darle de desayunar, y se preparó mentalmente para un día aburrido, en el que no podría salir a dar ni un pequeño paseo porque un maniaco iba detrás de su hijo para asesinarlo. Lily por lo menos tenía cosas en las que entretenerse, era la encargada de suministrar pociones a la Orden, a él como mucho le pedían de vez en cuando que buscase un hechizo adecuado para alguna cosa. Lo hacían para mantenerlo entretenido la mayoría de veces, a Dumbledore de hecho le llevaba menos de la mitad encontrar los hechizos adecuados, sabiendo dónde buscar. _

_Rio sarcásticamente cuando recordó lo que solía decir Sirius sobre su confinamiento. "Yo me volvería loco si tuviese que estar día a día encerrado en una casa sin poder salir". Odiaba tener que perderse las bromas habituales de Halloween. Pero, como solía recordarse, la familia es lo primero. Y si tenía que estar encerrado en una casa por el bien de su familia, por su padre que no pisaría la calle ni un minuto._

* * *

**Yo.** **Escribiendo sobre James y Lily. ¿Raro, verdad? Esta cosita salió de una de mis mayores incógnitas. Si Lily odiaba _tanto_ a James... ¿cómo o por qué fue que dejó de verle como el niño malcriado que sólo sabe molestar a su _ex_ mejor amigo?. Sabemos el cuando: en su séptimo año. A raíz de ese dato, he sacado este (espero que no demasiado horrible) headcanon. Oh, que exagerada soy. Bueno, da igual, ¡adiós!.**


End file.
